Talk:Straw Hat Pirates
New Pirate Crew, Monkey D. Basel? yeah... I'm a so suprise when I read Luffy's profile and in it write that "The Straw Hat Pirates will get a new Pirate in their crew named Gol D. Basel,He changed it to Monkey D. Basel so people wouldn't know he was Gol D. Rogers son.when he was young he had a bad childhood just like Luffys he joins the Straw hats to test his power which was that he had a demon inside of him and couldnt control it/Aces long lost brother/Basel's bounty is 500,000,000." Is anyone know about this? User:Koyuki1401 12.35, April 5th, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing someone decided to add a bit of speculative and fake information, judging by the lack of sources and how I have heard absolutely nothing about it. I am pretty sure this was undone by now. 04:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I could've sworn I saw that name on the Ship of Fools wiki (Lvdoomien 04:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC)) FYI lvdoomien ship of fools wiki is a fonan wiki 11:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Can somebody please add Chopper as "emergency food supply"? He was joking, also sign your posts.. Removing a Paragraph The last Paragraph in the "Bounties" section is really awkward, and it should either be edited or removed entirely. I would, but I think its locked cause I can't figure out how to. :Changed it. Sorry about the locking, it should be unlocked indeed. Portraits for the straw hats & other characters Ok so lately there has been a few edit wars over the straw hats profile icons for the template here on their page. I am fully aware of how we must make the best use out of content that is to be considered "canon" in the series. But there are some issues to work out. For starters the current images for Luffy, Robin & Brook are not okay to use. The reason being is that they are poor in quality. And along with the quality Luffy's finger obstructs the image a bit. Now the main point for Robin's icon being changed to manga is due to her eye color. Blue in the anime and brown in the manga. This is a very minor detail to pay attention to. The only time we notice her brown eye color is when she appears on color spreads in the manga or movie's Strong World & Film Z. No one even knew of her eye color until chapter 226 when her eyes are faintly brown. In her initial color spread is chapter 160, but it's more white than brown. Why is it blue in the anime? Who knows. All that matters is that we get a good image for her. Blue eyes on nico robin will not obstruct the character itself. The same for brook, in the manga his current collar is purple, anime white. Why? Who knows and its not important. Its a very minor detail. Quite frankly brook's collar was white to begin with in the manga and was later changed. Now for having luffy's icon changed, i have no idea. There was nothing wrong with the anime images it previously had. All the coloring was correct, canon and the quality was perfect. As with brook and robin, the minor color changes are VERY minor and should not matter for them to be changed from the good anime quality images to the poor manga quality images used. Now don't get me wrong i love the manga, but the current images for them wont do. Now i'm not trying to start any arguments or impending wars......I simply want to help. I have the resources and skills to help improve the wiki, mainly the anime images and some manga scenes. I can easily make the perfect icons for those who were made manga icons. This goes for everyone on the wiki, like for example Law, his hair is dark blue in the manga and black in the anime. As with robin & the others we never noticed it was dark blue until the "new age" chapter color spread, where is is barely visible to notice. Heck in general in the manga it looks black, you can barely tell a difference, Law's icon is in bad quality as well, and kid's as well. In short i am asking for this: let me make an array of anime icons made from the anime and we can select the best for each character. I can assure you they won't be disappointing and best suited for the character. Based on my statements above i think i've made my point clear. I just want to help, and be that go-to guy for profile portraits. Just give me a chance, i can assure you that i can help. All i really want to do my best to work on the wiki and improve it. So, what do you say? Thank you for reading. AsuraDrago (talk) 23:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Allies Hey, im not sure what you all think of this, but an ally, wouldn't you want to count Jimbe? I think he would be an ally seeing as he may be joining the crew in the future, but since he has not yet, wouldn't it be smart to put him as an ally? but that could also be contradictory seeing as Jimbe if i remember corrently is in an alliance with big mam Tylermaster1414 (talk) 16:10, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Crews in the straw hat navy By now Luffy has gotten quite a few crews directly beneath him, loyal captains. The ones i can easily lit are the sun pirates, the happo navy and maybe Lola. Shouldt they be listed on the page as captains under luffy /allies. 08:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)Makrell08:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC)~ Νο. Mugiwara? Ok, this might be strange but, Is it straw hat pirates or just Mugiwara. While I was reading old chapters I noticed something in chapter 613 cover. it is written as Mugiwara and not as Straw Hat Pirates. I checked the wiki for the clear version for the newspaper and it was written as Mugiwara so what if their name is Mugiwara pirates and not the Straw Hat pirates. so if someone can bring the RAW version of this cover I will be happy :) Brain.Y.Z (talk) 15:39, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mugiwara = Straw Hat, Mugiwara no Ichimi = Straw Hat Pirates. 15:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I know that -_- but this one is written in ENGLISH and not a translated one or a japanese one. we can't really translate names to English if they were already translated, can we ? Brain.Y.Z (talk) 15:52, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Mugiwara isn't english, it's written from Katakana. 15:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I know it isn't English but it was written in Enlglish alphabet and not the Katakana, so why didn't we use Seven Warlords of the Sea instead of Shichibukai. Mugiwara is written in English, and it isn't Mugiwara it is written as MUGI WARA. I know that the translation means Straw Hat but it isn't written Straw Hat. I have another famous example Marines are written as Marines but the translation of Kaigon is Navy, why don't we use Navy, because Oda wrote it as Marines, and also Oda used Mugi Wara instead of Straw Hat when he wrote it in English, I know that Mugiwara is in Katakana but he didn't use the English translation for it. I'm not trying to say we were wrong or something but I was making sure it's MUGI WARA in the RAW and it's not in Japanese Brain.Y.Z (talk) 16:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Avtually, Mugiwara means "straw" the word for "hat" is bōshi. So you suggest that we call them "Mugiwara Pirates" from now on, instead of "Straw Hat Pirates" ? Mugiwara means Straw Hat in this context, which is why Straw Hat Luffy = Mugiwara no Rufi. 16:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Nop, whenever they want to refer to the hat itself they use the words "Mugiwarabōshi", I can provide many examples if you want. Straw-hat Luffy is just a smart translation so that it would make sense. Anyway this is not the talk's subject o I'll drop it. I disagree with renaming the protagonist's crew name. This isn't in reference to the hat, it's the epithet and crew name. The current name is correct. 16:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm sorry, just forget about it. I was asking about somenthing and I think we should stay with Straw Hat pirates, I was only making sure if Oda used "Mugi Wara" or not. And it would be too Awkward to think about changing it. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 18:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Add to allies: Rosy Life Riders Shouldn't the Rosy Life Riders be counted as an allied crew in the yellow box? --Piotrus (talk) 07:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC) They are, however in the navboxes and the allies page. [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡''' 10:29, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Well, that makes the yellow box even more incomplete. Either we list all allies, or none? Best, perhaps, would be to just have "see also" allies page link, perhaps? --Piotrus (talk) 11:08, August 22, 2014 (UTC) The "yellow box" is the navibox. SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Changes to "2 years later" section I was thinking the information about Robin's skin tone being lighter after the timeskip (that takes up a LOT of space) should be removed. Not only is it pure speculation, but presumably the real reason is that they changed it in the anime to match her manga colouring better. Most of the other crew members' skin tones changed as well in the anime so I don't think we need it. Also, in the seciton about honorifics, shouldn't we include that Nami calls Sanji "Sanji-kun"? (I'm asking for opinions before I change it because I don't know what you think about it.) Chanpuruuu (talk) 12:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Have you not seen any of the color spreads post-chapter 597? 06:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) How many Straw Hats have been added? Soooo... What do we exactly do with the new 5000+ members? XD Do we put all those group under alliance or do we wait till next week? Grievous67 (talk) 10:00, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Add nothing yet. Luffy hasn't even accepted yet. 10:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. We haven't seen Luffy say yes or no yet. Grievous67 (talk) 10:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Zero. They aren't actual members of the crew even if he says yes. SeaTerror (talk) 17:21, September 3, 2015 (UTC) SeaTerror's right. They aren't joining the crew itself, they're agreeing to work under him. It's like Whitebeard's allies, only Luffy's not a Yonko. 17:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Then, maybe allies, then? and do you think there's a chance Luffy will say yes? Justin Holland (talk) 17:33, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It's being discussed in this forum. 17:38, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't matter if he accepts or not guys they're his allies no matter what BUT if he Does Accept then they'll become his Divisions like a Yonko and we make the page just like Whitebeards Nibbler3100 (talk) 04:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) They are not allies. They are subordinates. Trafalgar Law is an ally. Hajrudin is a subordinate. How difficult can this difference be? ~Sir Crocodile Allies and subordinates are the same thing. 08:04, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Not really, they aren't. They use two different terms. KingCannon (talk) 08:10, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Allies/subordinates either way the crew being supported by other people. 08:18, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Allies and subordinates are vastly different things. Allies are in all regards equal in relatiobship to one another. With subordinates, one is under the wing of another. Law is an ally of Luffy, nor he nor Luffy is superior over the other. Hajrudin is a subordinate he's under Luffy's wing despite whatever Luffy said about it. ~Sir Crocodile I've uploaded an image to, potentially, be used on the main page of the 7 Captains formally pledging their loyalty to Luffy.Lionheart0 (talk) 17:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) New Allies after chapter 799 we need to add all the new allies here, I would do it but I only know very bassic editing for this website. '''( 02:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC)) There is literally a discussion right above you talking about this. 03:26, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Shouldn't "Straw Hat Pirates Grand Fleet" be under "Allies" in the main page, by the heart pirates?? Is straw hat grand fleet affiliated with straw hat pirates if so please add its affiliation in straw hat pirates page. Hody Jones Contributed to the Bounties in Chapter 801? On one hand, it's nowhere close to the significance of defeating Doflamingo. On the other hand, it was stopping a coup that would have overthrown a country affiliated with the World Government, and that aspired to take over the entire world. The Dreamer (talk) 22:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) No. No Marines were present when the fighting went down. Also, Ryugu is not yet affiliated with the World Government, which is why those Reverie petitions were so important. 22:52, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Marines may not have been present, but I doubt that Smoker didn't get the whole story out of the pirates that came up from Fishman Island shortly before the Straw Hats did. But your point is fair enough; I was unsure about the island being affiliated with the Government. The Dreamer (talk) 22:55, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Ryugu is affiliated with the WG. The petitions were for relocating the island to the surface. 22:58, September 24, 2015 (UTC) They did obviously. Otherwise there would be a normal image of Franky instead of General Franky. The only other time they could have gotten an image of that was when he was surrounded by poison gas. SeaTerror (talk) 23:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC)